


[銀時生賀｜沖銀]過生日就是要亂七八糟

by ninety90



Category: Gintama, 銀魂 | Gintama (Live Action Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:55:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27059857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninety90/pseuds/ninety90
Summary: 歌舞伎町的團寵先生過生日的記錄，就那麽回事吧。
Relationships: Okita Sougo/Sakata Gintoki
Kudos: 1





	[銀時生賀｜沖銀]過生日就是要亂七八糟

**Author's Note:**

> 雖說是生賀，但在ao3發表的時候已經是17號了！總之食用愉快，銀時貓貓生日快樂——

※CP是 **冲银**

-

已经入秋，街道两侧的银杏叶纷纷扬扬地铺了满地，走在路上时会有一种漫步在金色地毯上的自己也变得高贵了一点的错觉。风一吹过，金黄的扇形叶片洋洋洒洒的夸张模样像极了第四季飘满了银杏叶的OP。

当然，这些因为听说开头加环境描写会显得更高级而出现的银杏叶与本故事的主人公坂田银时毫无关联。

入秋给银时带来的只有“明年一定要在淡季趁着降价买暖气炉”的后悔和“想要吃一碗热腾腾的红豆汤”的野望。木质结构并且不知道毁灭修补过多少次的千疮百孔的屋子并没有附加寒冷抗性，好在还有防御值满点的被子在，堂堂的jump男主角才免于了“因为没钱买暖气机被冷空气冻死家中”的厄运结局。

“所以说，这股寒冷绝对是魔法攻击吧！今天谁也别想把阿银带离抗寒属性满级的护体神器被炉君！我已经和它定下契约你中有我我中有你说好一辈子永不分离了，分开的话阿银会活不下去的，真的真的会死掉的！”

“这个真的好舒服阿鲁，银酱我今晚想在这里睡！”

“嗷呜~”

看着自家死死抱住被炉抠住地板死不撒手的废柴大人，原本在己方阵营却立刻叛变到被炉势力的夜兔少女，还有不嫌事大跑来想咬自己头的白色巨犬，志村新八再次深深地、深深地叹了口气。

“可是银桑，今天是你生日啊，我们一起去我家道馆吃顿饭庆祝一下吧，姐姐已经定好蛋糕了。”

闻言，抱着被子不撒手的神乐才像是想起了这回事，急急忙忙地从口袋里拿出了一样东西，献宝样地递过去，“是银酱的生日礼物阿鲁，我和大姐头学了好久才弄出来的。”

少女的手心是一个缝得歪歪扭扭的香囊，在扎口处用水笔写了个“銀”，银时猜测可能是绣字对衣服从来都是他帮缝的神乐来说难度太大了。至于香囊主体上用白色绒布和红色黑色不织布拼出的东西……

“……定春？”

银时犹豫地试探。

“是银酱阿鲁！”

面对夜兔少女那对太过清澈还带着明显期盼的蓝眸，银时完全无法像平时那样蛮不在乎地说出嘲笑的话，即使那个被说成自己的东西是一坨看不出是什么的可悲的马赛克也一样。

在必要的时候撒谎哄一哄小孩子也是大人肩头沉甸甸的责任啊。这样想着的坂田银时刚想违心地夸奖一下，却在接过香囊时被扑鼻的酸味惊得差点脱手。

“好臭！和老爷爷的腋下一样酸！你这家伙都往香囊里胡乱塞了什么啊！！”

本来在旁边叫着“喂喂你怎么现在就拿出来了不是说好在吃饭的时候再一起送的吗”结果被两人完美无视的的新八闻言也大喊：“你不会又把醋昆布塞进去了吧！都说了不要把食物往里面塞啊！还有为什么只有在写我的时候要在前面加一长串可悲的前缀！”

“因为新八唧要是去掉和老太婆的裹脚布一样又臭又长的前缀就会变得毫无存在感的阿鲁。”面不改色地对眼镜打出了hp－999的暴击，神乐一边往嘴里塞醋昆布一边说，“电视上说爱一个人就是把最好的给他！所以我把我最爱的醋昆布塞进了银酱的肚子里阿鲁。”

……好像说出了很感人的话，但这并不能成为浪费食物的理由好吧！而且算算时间的话那个醋昆布已经在里面放了五天了！已经不是醋昆布了而是生化武器了！

在心里呐喊着的新八无奈地看向银时，而后者已经把香囊里散发着诡异黑气的不明物在神乐委屈的叫喊声中抛到了窗外。

“银桑生日快乐~今天你想对我做什么都没问——”

丢出去的不明物体撞到了另一个不明物体。

“……阿诺，刚才是不是有什么东西……掉下去了……”

“啊，是那个吧，经常会出现的楼上毫无公德心的住户无视居民治安法规往下随意高空抛物的产物。”银时挠了挠头，“连用绸带把自己绑成龟甲缚身上还贴着‘我是生日礼物’的女忍者都随随便便往下丢，现在的人啊可真是，要是砸到人的话可怎么办啊。”

“这个世界真是无药可救了阿鲁。”

“银桑你根本不就是看得一清二楚吗！刚刚那个绝对是猿飞小姐吧！还有卡古拉你干嘛附和他啊！明明是脸上被糊了你那个暗黑物质猿飞小姐才面色发紫四肢僵硬地掉下去的！”

“啰嗦死了新八唧！你有什么资格在这里理直气壮地吐槽啊，你不是看得更清楚一开始还在那里装傻地发问吗！”几人像往常那样拌嘴的时候，银时终于完成了把自己从被炉中扯出来再塞进衣服里的壮举。

“啧……”扯了扯有些凉飕飕的领口，银时站定，“好了！不是说有蛋糕吗，赶紧出发吧！”

……

……虽然那样气势磅礴地摆好POSE发话了，但镜头并没有切到温馨热闹的生日宴会景象的志村家道馆内。

“这算什么啊！残忍地让阿银我脱离了被炉大神的怀抱，结果还把生日的主角一个人孤零零地丢在冻死人的大街上，还说什么还没有准备好自己到处闲逛吧反正平时也是这样……个鬼嘞！想当年妈妈我可是一把屎一把尿地把你们养大……”

银时把脖子尽可能地缩起，残念地靠跺脚搓手来取暖。

“噢噢这不是阿银吗！冷的话来碗红豆汤暖和一下身子吧。”旁边支着摊子的大叔见了他，热情地招呼着。

“那……就来一碗吧。”刚好口袋里还有昨晚打小钢珠因为当时没找到而幸存的几百日元。

冷风呼啸中坐下来喝一碗热气腾腾的红豆汤真的是世界上最幸福的事之一，至少坂田银时已经凭借这碗红豆汤满血复活了。

“不用收钱啦，上次你们帮我把坏掉的推车修好还没来得及感谢呢。”大叔对着银时递过的纸币摆摆手，反而从推车里拿出了一个油纸包，“给，我家老婆子做的红豆糕，上次你不是说很好吃嘛。还有生日快乐。”

……虽然对送上门的糖分来者不拒，但接过了红豆糕的银时开始迷惑了，而这只是开始。

“辛苦你们上次帮我找回了走丢的咪酱~生日快乐啊大叔。”这是街头抱着猫闲逛的小鬼。

“给我叫哥哥啊混小子！”收获了[猫咪形状的挂坠]×1。

“谢谢你们上次帮忙卖炒面了，我自己都打算倒掉了居然全部卖出去了真是太好了，虽然不知道为什么还清空了蛋黄酱的库存……总之生日快乐。”这是夏天海边卖炒面现在在街头卖关东煮的大叔。

“要谢就谢某个狗粮控好了……”收获了[热腾腾的关东煮]×1。

“上次你们帮我查到了我外遇的老公的情人的弟弟的初恋女友的养子家的狗居然是我走失多年的富贵的事，真的非常感谢！生日快乐，我记得你们家也是有养狗的，这些小玩意就请你收下吧！”这是看起来珠光宝气的欧巴桑，看起来找到狗以后已经完全从老公因为外遇染上病的悲伤中脱离出来了。

“谢谢……虽然已经变得与一开始的委托内容完全不一样了不过您能满意真是太好了。”收获了[高级狗玩具]×3。

IN吉原，收获了[游女的花簪]×7，[游女的手帕]×13，[各式甜点]×62，[晴太的生日祝福信]×1。

IN人妖俱乐部，收获了[新款女装]×5，[SEX的内衣]×2，[人气妆品]×6，[伊丽莎白挂件]×1。

IN源外家，收获了[不明功能的打蛋器]×1。

IN高天原，收获了[价值不菲的酒]×1，[高薪特聘书]×1。

IN便利店，收获了[免费的热狗]×1，[某忍者的《JUMP》]×1。

IN大街上，拒收了[卷土重来的痴女忍者]×1。

“……那两个小鬼，到底把我生日的消息告诉了多少人啊！！！难道说阿银我身上被贴了什么吗？‘我今天生日快给我礼物’这样不要脸的话吗？难道说大家看到这么不要脸的一个人走在路上看到别人给了所以也不好意思地送了礼物吗？这让阿银我今后怎么见人啊啊啊啊啊！”

“告诉了多少人的话，大概整个歌舞伎町附带大半个江户都知道了吧。”

身侧突然响起的声音让自言自语的银时吓了一跳，贴着真选组标志的巡逻车的窗户降下，露出驾驶者一张人畜无害的娃娃脸。

“晚上好啊旦那～人气很高呢。”

抱着已经高过自己头顶的礼物的银时僵住了，恼羞成怒般地转移话题：“没看到阿银我搬着这么多东西吗！还不快过来表现一下身为警察的奉献意识吗江户的守护者？”

“虽然很想帮忙，不过不行哦旦那～”冲田满不在乎地径直把车停在了绝对不是停车地方的大道旁，下了车，从后座抱下一个大箱子，“毕竟我也有东西要搬嘛。旦那是去那个猩猩女家吧？一起走吧。”

看着那个和自己手上的箱子有的一拼的大箱子，还有箱子正面异常显眼的写着“TO 万事屋坂田银时”的牌子，银时沉默了。

“……这是什么。”

冲田低下头，然后抬起，确认般的点点头：“旦那的生日礼物啊，一眼就能看出来了吧。”

的确是一眼就能看出来的地步，有几个连送礼物的是谁都很好猜。香蕉、羽毛球拍、红豆包、蛋黄酱形状的御守……

“……多串君居然没有直接送蛋黄酱啊，我还以为他脑子里除了美乃滋之外什么都没有呢。”憋了半天，银时最终这么感叹道。

“一开始土方的确想放蛋黄酱进去的，被我用‘你敢把这种狗食放进旦那的礼物盒里我就趁你睡觉的时候帮你把碍眼的V形刘海剃掉’的善心劝告给驳回了，虽然真正的原因其实是因为他所有的蛋黄酱里都被我加了料。”冲田盯着盒子里那个碍眼的御守，“喂旦那，反正你也不想要这种东西吧，我突然喜欢这个御守喜欢得不得了想要把它送去粪坑里和〇〇相亲相爱，把它让给我吧。”

“喂喂你的真实意图已经暴露得一览无余了！”银时已经无力吐槽这个抖S小鬼话语中揭露的巨大信息量了，“不行哦，虽然只是个青光眼狗粮控送的垃圾，但阿银我可不是会把不要的东西施舍给需要的人的慷慨小鬼，像我们这种吝啬的穷人家的大人可是会把再没用的东西都好好地放到腐烂的！”

“怎么这样——”冲田拉长了尾音故作抱怨道，然后又颠了颠沉甸甸的箱子，“不过果然大家都很喜欢旦那呢，屯所里的大家也是，听说是之前帮助过真选组很多次的万事屋老板生日，都有准备礼物放了进来，没给礼物的也都被我倒挂起来没收钱包放进去了。”

“明明前半句还很感动的为什么后面会变成那样啊！你这样搞阿银我的形象岂不是已经惨不忍睹了吗？完全变成了勒索的抢劫犯了啊！不过干得漂亮总一郎君！有多少钱？”

“是总悟，旦那。没数呢，应该挺多的吧，这些钱能买下旦那给我做一个月早餐吗？”

“献殷勤的时候要用自己的钱，你乡下的妈妈桑没有教过你吗。一个月不可能，请阿银下厨可是很贵的，最多一顿饭。”

“我想吃上次的海鲜杂烩拉面。”

“不支持点菜服务呢这位客人。话说总一郎君，为什么我们要抱着这么重的东西一路走过去而不坐你的车过去啊混蛋！”

“是总悟。原因不就在你面前吗旦那。”

顺着冲田的视线望去，银时看到了一个略微眼熟的抱着孩子的女性。

“生日快乐，坂田先生。这是一点小小的心意，请您收下。”

“帕帕！”白色天然卷的孩子把一只毛绒兔子丢进了箱子的缝隙中，那对死鱼眼和让人误会的叫声让银时完全回忆起了那次悲惨的事件。

“……是勘七郎啊。”艰难地腾出一只手按了按那和自己一样到处连翘的白色卷发，“长大后可一定要变成清爽的直发啊，天然卷与生俱来的使命可是很沉重的。”

“帕帕！”

等银时谢过了女子放进箱子的糕点，就被布料缠住了脖子。

“咳咳咳死小鬼你是想谋杀吗！”

“啊果咩，一不小心就用上了平时谋杀土方先生的力道呢。”冲田毫无诚意地道歉，不满地拉住了银时的上衣，迫使他稍微弯了弯腰，把一条红色的围巾仔仔细细地绑在自家旦那的脖子上。

“那个……冲田君啊，这条围巾好像不是”我那一条啊。

“生日快乐，旦那。”

不知何时已经围上了一条很眼熟的围巾的一番队队长这么说。

栗发的少年有着和自己相仿的红眼，但因着较浅的年纪和较大的眼仁，显得清澈和亲人得多。坂田银时看见那对眼睛里清晰地映出了自己的身影，因为怕寒而裹得格外严实的蓝白和服，和瞳色相称的围巾细致地包裹住脖颈，手中滑稽地抱着巨大的堆满杂物的箱子，眼里却是轻松的神色。

那是会被称作诅咒的、不详的颜色，曾在很长的一段过去成为敌我双方的梦魇，现在却露出了安心的神色，好像落叶终于归根，无处可去的飞鸟终于找到了自己的枝丫。

已快入夜，街边的店铺点起了明明暗暗的灯火，光线倾洒在少年的眸里的时候，晕染出一种像冬日里刚温好的酒那样柔和的色泽。冲田开口，说：“真想把旦那关起来只给我一个人看啊。”

“这是该说这种话的时候吗你个抖S小鬼！把阿银我的感动还回来啊！”

冲田抱起刚才因为要系围巾而暂时搁置了的箱子，无所谓地说：“这才是银他妈正常的画风啊旦那。文艺的描写持续太久绝对会被投诉OOC的。”

“走——吧，前面还有不少家伙排着队给你送礼物哦，真是罪孽深重的男人啊旦那。”

“……路线完全都被你们规划好啊，把大人耍得团团转很好玩吗，臭小鬼们。”

“很好玩哦。”冲田好心情地看着绕在银时脖颈上的自己挑选的围巾，“虽然真的很想旦那只看着我一个人就好了，但果然我还是最喜欢旦那和想要保护的人们在一起时的样子了。”

“平时懒洋洋的没个正形，关键时刻又总是挺身而出，一次又一次地在水深火热之中带我们脱离出来，一边抱怨着麻烦又老是没法放手不管，因为有想要守护的东西所以闪闪发亮的旦那，最喜欢了。只要看过一次那样的光芒就不会忍心让它熄灭的。”

“长大了一岁的旦那今后也请继续多多指教了，歌舞伎町的吉祥物先生。”

“……所以说，大叔又老了一岁这种事情到底有哪里值得庆祝啊！还有吉祥物什么的说法阿银我可完全没听说过啊！”

“说什么呢旦那，银魂可是海螺小姐模式的动漫，除了特别篇外都是完全贯彻时间静止的原则，不管过多少次生日年龄都不可能改变的啦。而且主角是这部动漫的吉祥物这种事情不是常识吗。”

“你到底是站在什么视角说的这话啊！”

“耳朵红了哦，旦那。”

“很啰嗦欸你！”

**Author's Note:**

> 结果最后并没能写到设想的道馆里面攘夷志士+真选组+万事屋+快援队+……的银他妈式混乱场面。
> 
> 但再写下去可能就要赶不上10.10了（雖說在ao3發佈的時候已經過了），要是有时间的话作为续集补上好了。
> 
> 2020年的阿银生日快乐！


End file.
